thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Wooden Golem
General Information A wooden golem is the first type of golem that you will discover while researching. The purpose of a wooden golem is to aid you in filling chests or other blocks that have inventory capabilities. In order to place the golem, you must right-click on the block you wish him to be filling. Be mindful as to which side of the block you click on, as it will change the input of where the golem places the item. For example, depending on which side of a furnace the golem is placed on, it will either fill the bottom, or the top slot of the furnace. A wooden golem will run and pick up any loose items on the ground, and place them in the block it is filling. It does not have the ability to differentiate between items, and will pick up every item available. It can move 16 items of a stack per trip. Here's a video that explains the Wooden Golem: Advanced Uses The Wood Golem plays very well as the Straw Golem's farming buddy. Since the Straw Golem is unable to actually lift any items off the ground, the Wood Golem can be placed along side to go retrieve all the harvested plants. This allows you to create an automated farm of sorts. Core: Fast Criando um Golem de madeira com o Golem Core Animation : Rápido permite que o golem para trabalhar em velocidades muito mais rápidas. Core: Smart Creating a Wooden Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Smart allows the golem to be filtered to only pick up certain items from the ground, instead of everything. Core: Perceptive Creating a Wooden Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Perceptive allows the golem to find dropped items sixteen blocks away, instead of the normal ten. Core: Strong Creating a Wooden Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Strong allows the golem to pick up 32 items instead of the normal 16, speeding up item removal. Also, if attacked, it will hit you with one hit, each hit worth 2 hearts. 2013-01-29_13.10.10.png|Wood golem working on a farm WoodGolems.png|From left to right: Standard, Fast, Smart, Perceptive, Strong Thaumonomicon Entry "Wood golems can only be crafted from Greatwood. They are only your first step in Golemancy and their uses are fairly limited. When placed on a chest or similar container the wood golem will keep a close watch on its surroundings. If it spots a loose item on the ground it will rush towards it and pick it up and return it to the container it was assigned to. For containers that accept items on different sides (like a furnace), the golem will place the items it picks up into the same side it was placed on. So placing a wood golem on top of a furnace will cause it to place items it picks up into the furnaces top slot." Research Details Wooden Golems have no research of their own. Instead, they are unlocked with the Golemancy research. The pre-requisite for this is the Unified Thaumic Field Theory Research. Category:Golem Category:NPCs